Twenty Facts About Zuko and Azula
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Because AWS makes you write stuff like this.  Based off of Sangi's 'Twenty Things About Sokka and Ty Lee'.  This is not incest.


**Twenty Facts About Zuko and Azula**

1. Whenever something bad happened (i.e. the extremely rare and expensive vase in the living room broke), Azula would always turn to Zuko to bail (in other words, blame) her out.

2. When Zuko was born, the whole Fire Nation celebrated in the newest scion to the Fire Lord. When Azula was born, the entire world seemed to darken for just a moment.

3. As children, Azula would always string Zuko along after her when playing their games. As adults, not much has changed.

4. Azula is a daddy's girl. Zuko tried being a daddy's boy, but failed.

5. The first time Azula tried saying her brother's name, she couldn't pronounce the 'k' sound, so she simply called him Zuzu. At the time, Zuko didn't mind. Now, he regrets not taking action.

6. The first time Azula showed signs of firebending, was when Zuko stole her favorite toy, and she 'accidentally' set his ponytail on fire.

7. At Zuko's first birthday, his parents showered him with love. On his second birthday, they told him he was getting a special present that would soon make him a big brother. On his third birthday, Azula was included in the family portrait. On his fourth birthday, Zuko decided he really didn't want anymore special presents.

8. When Azula was born, Zuko was very excited, and when he held her for the first time, he promised he'd be a good brother and protect her from any harm.

9. Before she learnt how to firebend, Zuko would always show off in front of his sister. The princess became very jealous, and when he saw this, he promised she'd one day be just as good as him.

10. Azula, when she was little, adored her older brother, and always followed him wherever he went. When she saw that her father looked down on Zuko, she copied and began to look down on him too.

11. Sometimes, Azula was really jealous of Zuko, because their mother always spent more time with him then with her. Zuko was often jealous of Azula, because their father always showed confidence in her then in him.

12. When they were very little, and Azula had a nightmare, she would leave her room in the middle of the night, walk down the hall, and knock on her brother's door until he opened up. Then she'd ask if she could sleep with him, because she was alone and scared.

13. Admittedly, the prince was very annoyed at his little sister when she did this, but when he looked into her big eyes, all wide and pleading, something in him would just capitulate.

14. When Ozai found out about these nighttime excursions, he put an immediate end to them by posting guards outside both his children's rooms.

15. When Zuko was eight, and Azula was seven, the princess convinced (in other words, forced) him to hide with her in their parent's bedroom instead of going to sleep. Needless to say, they still have nightmares about it.

16. Once, Zuko walked in on his sister crying over what looked suspiciously like her favorite wooden flute. Instead of asking questions, the prince simply pulled her into a hug, much like his mother did to him. It was the only time he ever saw her cry.

17. As children, the most popular game in their day was "Agni Kai". Ironically enough, it was always Azula who won, and Zuko who lost.

18. It was little wonder how Azula got away with everything. She had that charming smile, those sweet, innocent eyes, and if all else fails, just blame Zuko for it.

19. Late at night, when the rain fell very hard, and lightning flashed across the sky, Azula liked to imagine it was she who was controlling the blue fire, and telling it where to go. Zuko would merely draw the covers over his head, and cower in terror at the loud claps of thunder.

20. On the one vacation their family ever took, they went camping along the trails that lead to Omashu. There, Azula told her brother about the tragedy that had occurred to the city, carelessly adding that, when it was really dark outside, the spirit of Oma would come to kidnap little boys, because she never had her own. Needless to say, Zuko's scream of terror when she rustled the bushes outside his tent brought a satisfied smirk to her lips.

A/N:

_Based off of __**Sangi**__'s __Twenty Things About Sokka and Ty Lee__. So which fact did you like best? Read & Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Téa_


End file.
